footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2019-20 Premier League: Match day 2
Pierre-Emerick Aubameyang scored the winner as Arsenal defeated Burnley to record successive wins at the start of a Premier League campaign for the first time since 2009. Aston Villa manager Dean Smith said his side were taught a "harsh lesson" as two early goals - including a debut strike for Harry Wilson - saw Bournemouth sink the Premier League newcomers. Brighton summer signing Leandro Trossard scored and saw a goal ruled out by the video assistant referee as they were held to a draw by West Ham. Everton manager Marco Silva says he wants Goodison Park to be "a fortress" after his side's fifth straight home win against Watford. Teemu Pukki admitted he "wouldn't have even dreamt of a day like this" after his impressive hat-trick gave Norwich City their first win back in the Premier League against a laboured Newcastle United. Liverpool beat Southampton to secure an 11th successive top-flight victory and equal their best-ever Premier League winning run - despite a late blunder by goalkeeper Adrián. Manchester City boss Pep Guardiola said he would "have to accept it" after a VAR decision overruled what looked to have been a late winner over Tottenham. Sheffield United crowned their first Premier League game at Bramall Lane for 12 years with a hard-fought victory over Crystal Palace. Frank Lampard said managing Chelsea at Stamford Bridge for the first time was the "stuff of dreams", despite Wilfred Ndidi's second-half header earning Leicester City a deserved point. Paul Pogba had a second-half penalty saved as Manchester United were held to a Premier League draw at Wolves. Match Details Saturday 17 August 2019 Aubameyang | goals2 = Barnes | stadium = Emirates Stadium, London | attendance = 60,214 | referee = Mike Dean }} ---- | goals2 = King Wilson | stadium = Villa Park, Birmingham | attendance = 40,996 | referee = Martin Atkinson }} ---- | goals2 = Hernández | stadium = Falmer Stadium, Brighton | attendance = 30,459 | referee = Anthony Taylor }} ---- | goals2 = | stadium = Goodison Park, Liverpool | attendance = 39,066 | referee = Lee Mason }} ---- | goals2 = Shelvey | stadium = Carrow Road, Norwich | attendance = 27,059 | referee = Stuart Attwell }} ---- | goals2 = Mané Firmino | stadium = St Mary's Stadium, Southampton | attendance = 31,712 | referee = Andre Marriner }} ---- Agüero |goals2 = Lamela Lucas Moura | stadium = City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester | attendance = 54,503 | referee = Michael Oliver }} ---- Sunday 18 August 2019 | goals2 = | stadium = Bramall Lane, Sheffield | attendance = 30,197 | referee = David Coote }} ---- | goals2 = Ndidi | stadium = Stamford Bridge, London | attendance = 40,629 | referee = Graham Scott }} ---- Monday 19 August 2019 | goals2 = Martial | stadium = Molineux Stadium, Wolverhampton | attendance = 31,314 | referee = Jonathan Moss }} ---- League table after Match day 2 See also *Premier League *Premier League - 2019-20 Season External links *BBC Sport Category:2019-20 Premier League results Category:2019–20 in English football